American Girl
"American Girl" von Bonnie McKee ist tanzbar in Just Dance 2014 als herunterladbares Lied, Just Dance Now, und Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The dancer is a girl with the following features: * Black hair with a ponytail * Pink dress similar to The Way P2 * A gold necklace * Gold bracelets * A yellow and blue letterman jacket with an 8 on it. * Pink high socks * Black heeled boots * Black sunglasses. * Double outlined with a white outline and a blue outline. Background The routine takes place in front of the flag of the United States of America. Various items and pictures appear such as donuts, cheeseburgers, roads in the desert, the Statue of Liberty, a sunny sky or a starry sky and the Hollywood hill with "Bonnie McKee" written instead of "Hollywood." The family from Blame It on the Boogie also makes a cameo. During the bridge, she is "out of sight." Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Move your arms a little slowly from the middle of your body to the upper thigh. Gold Move 3: Jump up while pounding your fist. AG Gold Move 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 AGGM124.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 in-game AG Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 3 AGGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Auftreten in Mashups American Girl appears in the following Mashups: * Summer (Girl Power) * Walk This Way (Ladies Only) Bezeichnungen American Girl ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Calm Down Road * Clean And Shoulder * Crazy Party * Cute Smash * Double Shoulders * Shake Up Star Trivia *The dancer is similar to ''Mr. Saxobeat, and the Extreme coach for Blurred Lines. *The random objects appearing are of modern American culture. It appears at the top left of the flag where the 50 stars should be placed. *The intro to Blame It On The Boogie makes an appearance at the part where "I was raised by a television" is said. The video has edited colors. * Nothing is censored throughout the song, although some may expect to have something censored. This is especially so with alcohol from the line Sat on the curb drinking Slurpees we mixed with '''alcohol'. * While Bonnie McKee has written several songs featured in the game series — namely songs such as ''California Gurls, Teenage Dream, C'mon, Part Of Me and Birthday — this is the first and currently only of her performances to appear in the series. * In the Party Master Mode of Summer, the third Gold Move from this song isn't counted as a Gold Move. * The coach's dress is similar to P2's dress from The Way. * The caption "Shake Up Star" was initially named "Crazy Party." * The routine reuses some moves from the Classic routine of Gentleman. * The avatar for this song was seen in some of the'' Just Dance Now'' screenshots when this game was in development. It has yet to be released. * The song appears in the screenshot of Just Dance 2015 menu on instructions manual. However, this song didn't make an appearance in this game. * The dancer was originally going to have a blue glow as an outline, as seen in some gameplay screenshots. The final version of the song had the dancer with a blue and white solid border. * This song had only been played by 1 person on Just Dance Now before it was removed for unknown reasons. ** However, it was added back onto Just Dance Now on Friday, June 5th, 2015. Gallery americangirldlc.jpg|''American Girl'' americangirldlc_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover JD2014_Screenshot_AMERICAN_GIRL_PS4_2.jpg american girl.jpg Picto Stripe.png|Pictograms americangirlopener.png americangirlmenu.png banner (6).png 11393105 10153205669240845 8469015582366922148 n.jpg Sin título-1.png|Avatar AmericanGirlda.png|Just Dance 2016 avatar Videos Bonnie McKee - American Girl Just Dance 2014 American Girl, Bonnie McKee (DLC) 5* Just Dance Now - American Girl 5* (720p HD) American Girl - Bonnie McKee - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 - American Girl by Bonnie Mckee References Site Navigation en:American Girles:American Girlpt-br:American Girl Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Mittlere Lieder Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2017 Kategorie:Shirley Henault